Andrew Newmoore
Andrew Newmoore began his music career in 1996, with cheesy pop group, Code 9 Area 12. After the group disbanded, Andrew turned his attention to acting starring in shows such as Down The Road and High Rollers, which he starred with his former bandmate, Oriana Morelli. Andrew married pop star, Brielle Maxwell-Newmoore. They have three daughters and a son together. In 2012, he starred in his own short-lived comedy, Tiff & Ted, with Ursula Forsythe, he also plays a supporting role in Sensitive and acted as a mentor in reality competition, The Mentors. In mid-2012, Andrew's career showed no signs of stopping when he was announced as co-host of newest entertainment program, The Wrap-Up, alongside Sydney Port. Andrew also announced that he and his wife had separated after more than a decade of marriage. It was reported that Brielle had a five year relationship with another man. In early 2013, Andrew confirmed rumours that he was dating fellow Rat Pack actress, Beth Fringe. He will also be taking on yet another project, as judge and mentor for latest reality singing competition, All Stars: Supergroup. In 2014, Andrew will take on a brand new challenge, hosting his very own late night chat show, Newmoore Tonight. He also announced his split with Beth Fringe and had begun dating actress Erica Stanton. In 2015, Andrew won a Rat Pack Award for Best TV Presenter, the second time he's taken the award home. In October 2015, Andrew and Erica announced they were expecting their first child together and in April, they welcomed son, Louis. In July 2016, Andrew and Erica announced their engagement, they were married in February 2017. Andrew and Erica welcomed their second child together in February 2019, Andrew's sixth and Erica's fifth, a son named Lawson. DETAILS Full Name: Andrew Robert Newmoore (aka Andy Newmoore) Date Of Birth: 30th September, 1975 Spouse: Erica Newmoore (Wife) Children: Daughters Tallulah Newmoore, Bijou Newmoore and Cookie Newmoore, sons Bug Newmoore, Louis Newmoore and Lawson Newmoore Family: Parents Sarah Newmoore and Sean Newmoore, sister Lucy Grace CREDITS Code 9 Area 12, Singer (1996 - 1999) Solo Artist (1998) Down The Road, Dante Saffon (2001 - 2002) Club 2003 (2003) High Rollers, David Hocking (2003 - 2006) Light Flames, Dr Matthew Burton (2006 - 2007) Celebrity Dancefloor, Contestant (2011) The Mentors, Mentor (2012) Sensitive, Det. Dan Burke (2012 - 2013) Tiff & Ted, Ted Hammer (2012) The Wrap-Up, Co-Host (2012 - 2013) Rat Pack Awards, Host (2013 - Present) All Stars: Supergroup, Judge (2013) Newmoore Tonight, Host (2014 - Present) CREW CREDITS Newmoore Tonight, Creator/Executive Producer (2014 - Present) AWARDS Best TV Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2013) The Ultimate Rat Pack Gong (Rat Pack Awards, 2013) The Ultimate Rat Pack Gong (Rat Pack Awards, 2014) Best TV Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2015) Best Male Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2016) Best Male Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2017) Best Male Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2018) Best Male Presenter (Rat Pack Awards, 2019) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: The Bad In Me (1998) Singles: Rainbow The Bad In Me